


A/S/L?

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BFFs, Butt Plugs, Cameras, Friends to Lovers, Good Mythical More, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Implied Sexual Content, In Public, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Online Relationship, Orgasm Control, Remote Control, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Suspicions, Vibrators, Video Cameras, chat room, hidden identities, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: Rhett has an anonymous sexual relationship with someone online. At the same time, so does Link. It starts out innocent, but quickly takes a kinky turn. Starts near the beginning of 2016. Rhett and Link aren’t married.





	1. Chapter 1

_Twink182 is online_  

 **Twink182:** Hey

 **BigRed84:** Hey

 **Twink182:** Just got home

 **Twink182:** Missed you

 **BigRed84:** Missed you too

 **BigRed84:** Thought about you all day

 **Twink182:** Really? :)

 **BigRed84:** I had a nice time yesterday. Couldn't stop thinking about it

 **BigRed84:** Never done that before

 **Twink182:** I enjoyed it too ;)

 **Twink182:** I think you really have a knack for it

 **Twink182:** We should do it again

 **BigRed84:** I was hoping you'd say that

 **Twink182:** :p

Rhett chuckled. If you told him a few weeks ago he would be flirting with another guy over instant messenger, he would have said you were crazy. Of course, if you mentioned it now he’d still deny it. This was his secret: something he didn't even tell his best friend in the whole world. If Link ever found out about this, he would totally freak.

It all started with a chat room. Rhett had been feeling a bit down and very lonely after breaking up with his last boyfriend, David. The relationship of two years had ended after Rhett told him he still wanted to keep the fact that they were dating a secret. Unwilling to live a lie, David left to find someone more willing to be honest. He didn't understand. Being honest was the one thing Rhett couldn't do. Not to anyone. Not completely. He was a YouTuber, famous in some circles, and he had a reputation to uphold. If word got out that he was into men…  He thought all hell would break lose, certainly at home.

Using a fake user name, BigRed84, Rhett found himself seeking companionship, of a sort. He couldn't meet someone in person since he didn't want anyone to recognize him. It was in chat he met Twink182, a nice guy about his age who had similar problems. They got to talking and after a few days of flirting over the web, they began texting over Instant Messenger. Yesterday it went further. With some encouragement from his new friend, Rhett had his first online sexual experience. Basically, sex over the internet. He was new to the concept, but he quickly grew a liking to it.

 **Twink182:** I bought something today

 **BigRed84:** Oh?

 **Twink182:** Got myself a little something special

 **BigRed84:** Do tell

 **Twink182:** Guess

 **BigRed84:** I have no idea

 **Twink182:** It's inside me

 **BigRed84:** Oh gosh

 **Twink182:** ;)

 **BigRed84:** Are you for real?

 **Twink182:** Mmhmm. It feels real nice too

 **Twink182:** Thinking about wearing it to work tomorrow and imagining it's you

 **BigRed84:** You're terrible

 **Twink182:** It's your fault

 **BigRed84:** I don't think so

 **Twink182:** It is!

 **Twink182:** I've only ever topped during sex but I've always been curious

 **Twink182:** I want to know what it feels like to be with a taller man who can really dominate me

 **Twink182:** Not a lot of cute gay guys taller than me :(

 **BigRed84:** :(

 **BigRed84:** How tall are you?

 **Twink182:** 6’0. You?

Rhett hesitated. His height, as well as most of his details, were public knowledge after years of being on YouTube. Besides, he didn't want his friend to think he was a freak. Like many lies he had told Twink182, it was only a slight change from reality.

 **BigRed84:** 6’4”

 **Twink182:** Nice

 **Twink182:** I would love to have you top me anytime

 **BigRed84:** I'm not busy ;)

 **Twink182:** Ooh, you wanna play big boy?

 **BigRed84:** Oh yes

 **Twink182:** The tell me what you want

Rhett knew there was a real possibility that Twink182 was an overweight old guy, or some pimply teenager who couldn't get a date in real life, but he didn't care. In fact, he couldn't believe it. He felt there was real honesty in their conversations, even if much was left out. He wasn't here to form a real connection anyway, he just to have someone who understood. Someone he could pretend with and he sensed Twink182 wanted that too. They never asked for photos, or any details that would reveal where they lived. It was anonymous and casual, and that's all he wanted right now. Besides, Twink182 really knew how to turn him on.

 **BigRed84:** What are you wearing?

 **Twink182:** Just silk panties and a butt plug

 **BigRed84:** Panties?

 **Twink182:** Blue ones with ruffles down the front

 **BigRed84:** Fancy ;)

 **Twink182:** What about you?

Rhett looked down at his clothes. He was in the clothes he had worn to the studio that day; black skinny jeans and a blue v-neck. Not exactly sexy, but practical.

 **BigRed84:** Jeans and a t-shirt. Just got off work

 **Twink182:** What's under them?

 **BigRed84:** Nuh uh. You'll have to play to find out

 **Twink182:** Tease :p

 **Twink182:** I better start with your shirt then, running my fingers through your chest hair as I lift it over your head

 **BigRed84:** I'll kiss you once it's gone. I want to taste your lips, your neck

 **Twink182:** I want your tongue all over me

 **BigRed84:** I'll lick your skin, down your neck and chest then down your stomach

 **Twink182:** Don't stop

 **BigRed84:** I'll lick over the front of your wild panties

 **Twink182:** I'm so hard right now. I need you. Please

 **BigRed84:** I'll make you feel so good baby

 **Twink182:** Pants. Off

 **BigRed84:** I remove them slowly, revealing black boxers. They're so tight right now

It wasn't far from the truth. Rhett was already getting hard.  He unbuttoned his jeans and slide down the zipper. He had been nervous about doing this last time, but now he didn't hesitate to dive right in.

 **Twink182:** I can see your huge cock bulging through the fabric. I run my hands over the outline, soft and slow

Reaching into his pants, Rhett mimicked how he envisioned the movement. Tracing his fingers over the outline of his member, he imagined it was someone else touching him. 

 **BigRed84:** Now who’s a tease?

 **Twink182:** I’m just getting started baby 

 **BigRed84:** Oh don’t let me interrupt. 

‘ _Please, don’t stop_ ,’ Rhett begged, silently. He had been looking forwards to this all day. Long hours working with Link, a man that he’d been crushing on for several decades, was enough to drive him to a frenzy. It didn’t help that he had recently cut his hair and looked absolutely gorgeous. Well, he always had been, but somehow, against all odds, he had become even more so. The man was aging like fine wine and was growing more delicious with every passing day. Even when he was dating David, Rhett couldn’t help but think about Link. Of course, that sort of missed the point of trying to distract himself by dating someone actually willing to date him.

 **Twink182:** You have a big bed, I hope?

 **BigRed84:** California king

 **Twink182:** Ooh me likey ;)

 **Twink182:** I push you down on top of your giant bed

 **BigRed84:** I thought you wanted me to top this time?

 **Twink182:** Never had a guy power bottom before?

 **BigRed84:** I didn’t say I minded

 **Twink182:** I straddle you, kissing all the way down your chest and stomach

 **BigRed84:** You’re wearing too many clothes

 **Twink182:** I reach the top of your boxers, grasping the band between my teeth.

 **BigRed84:** I’m so hard. I want your mouth on my dick

 **Twink182:** Patience my pet. I slowly pull down your boxers with my mouth. Then I run my tongue along the underside of your dick

 **BigRed84:** Your tongue feels amazing

Leaning back in his chair, Rhett fully removed his hardened cock from his briefs and held it firm in his hand. He could almost feel the other man’s tongue on his skin. He was tempted to close his eyes and finish then and there, but then he wouldn’t have been able to read the texts on the screen 

 **Twink182:** I love how you taste. I kiss the top of your dick before taking it inside my mouth.

 **BigRed84:** I moan deeply. Don’t stop.

 **Twink182:** I want to make you feel good baby, I whisper. Then I open my mouth wide and take as much of you as I can. You’re so big

 **BigRed84:** Oh yeah. Suck my big cock

Rhett blushed, slightly. He’d never talked dirty like this with anyone before, though he had a sneaking suspicion that David had wanted him to. He had always been too embarrassed. Somehow this was different. The blessed veil of anonymity made it easier to use lewd words in his foreplay.

 **Twink182:** I can barely fit you in my mouth. I want all of you. I suck your big cock and run my hands along your thighs

 **BigRed84:** I grab the back of your head, gently but firm, running my fingers through your hair. You’re going to make me come so fast, I say 

 **Twink182:** I pull my mouth away from your glorious dick and smile. Not yet, I tell you

 **Twink182:** I crawl off the bed to remove my fancy panties ;)

 **BigRed84:** I can’t help but stare at your magnificent cock, so big and hard

 **Twink182:** So hard for you, big boy. I pull out my plug and climb back on top of you 

 **Twink182:** I want you inside of me.

 **Twink182:** I want that huge cock inside me now

 **BigRed84:** I beckon you over with a single finger. I’ve been aching for you all day.

In truth, he’d been aching for Link, and not just all day. For years Rhett had wanted to grab his best friend, the co-host of their YouTube channel Good Mythical Morning, throw him over the desk that they had shared for nearly twelve years and give him the pounding of his life. Unfortunately for Rhett’s outrageous libido, Link wasn’t interested in becoming Rhett’s lover. Unlike his much taller friend, Link was straight as an arrow and that wasn’t likely to ever change. Still, that never stopped Rhett from fantasizing about being with him.

 **Twink182:** I crawl across the bed on all fours until I am above you again. I kiss your lips, tenderly. At the same time I position myself perfectly, my backside lined up with your giant cock 

 **BigRed84:** I kiss you back, tasting your lips. I place my hands on your waist, holding you tight, lowering you down 

 **Twink182:** Fuck me, I whisper. Take me hard and make me know that I am yours

 **BigRed84:** I guide you down onto my cock, moaning as I thrust up inside you

 **Twink182:** I hold myself steady, my hands on your chest. My knees bend so I can take all of you

A soft moan escaped Rhett’s lips as he started to run his fist along the length of his erection. It was all a fantasy, but he relished it. He adored it. His imagination was in rare form this night. Closing his eyes and he could see the entire scene unfold before him; the man of his dreams right where he’s always wanted him. With a sigh, Rhett opened one eye and continued to type. It was getting harder to type clearly, but he managed alright. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

 **BigRed84:** I thrust against your ass, holding you in place with my big hands. Fuck I want you so badly

 **Twink182:** I ride you hard, grinding against your cock while I run my fingernails through your chest hair.

Rhett pumped his cock faster, picturing his lover moving up and down on top of him. He could feel scratches on his chest. Looking down he saw his own hand there, under his shirt. Swearing quickly he pull away his hand to type a few words. He was so close.

 **BigRed84:** I’m gonna come. I thrust harder and grab your dick with my hand trying to make you come too

 **Twink182:** Come with me, I beg, riding your cock harder. I buck against your fist and cry out your name. Come inside me!

“Link,” Rhett murmured, teetering on the edge of ecstasy. He can barely keep it together as he types out one last thing.

 **BigRed84:** I’m coming!

He wanted to type more, but it was no lie. Grabbing a nearby tissue, set aside for just this occasion, he covers the tip of his cock just in time. Squeezing his eyes shut, he lets out a guttural moan and his whole body goes stiff. When he kind finally catch his breath, he sees Twink182 had continued.

 **Twink182:** Me too! Fuck 

Moments later there’s another message and Rhett smiled.

 **Twink182:** That was amazing. I could totally feel you inside me

He took a minute or so to clean up a bit before typing a response.

 **BigRed84:** I’m pretty sure I’m bigger than your silly butt plug

 **Twink182:** It’s not silly! It’s my new favorite toy :)

 **BigRed84:** You really gonna wear it to work tomorrow?

 **Twink182:** Maybe. it would be so naughty, having this thing inside me without any of my coworkers knowing about it

 **BigRed84:** I think you should. Do it and think about my cock inside you all day

 **Twink182:** I really shouldn’t

 **BigRed84:** I dare you to. I want to think about you and that silly butt plug in that beautiful ass all day while I’m at work. Let my coworkers wonder what my stupid grin is all about

 **Twink182:** OK I will. Just for you, because I’d love to know I’m making you smile

 **Twink182:** Shoot it’s so late. I have to work in the morning. Ttyl!

 **BigRed84:** I can’t wait  

_Twink182 is offline_

Rhett signed off as well, then closed the program and locked his computer. He wouldn’t have been able to bear it if anyone came in to use his computer and that conversation came up. Not that it was very likely since he lived alone. Still, there was always a chance, and the most likely culprit was always Link. Too often he would be visiting, usually for work these days, and just jump on Rhett’s computer without asking. Rhett would be mortified if Link saw those texts and Link, no doubt, would be horrified to read them. Surely there was no way that lovely man would ever understand.

Meanwhile, at Link’s house, the blue-eyed brunet was just getting off his own computer. He stretched his long arms over his head and wiped the hair off his forehead. Then, a blissful smile plastered on his face, he picked up the shirt he had removed earlier and got to his feet.

‘ _That was even better than last time,_ ’ he thought, stepping into the bathroom. He tossed the soiled shirt into the hamper then delicately removed the silken underpants he had been wearing. They had gotten their fair share of spunk on them and needed to be washed. At least he’d had the forethought to not wear pants before starting his little adventure. Lastly he reached behind him and pulled out the small butt plug from his tight anus. It hurt a little, but in a good way. He was sure to get used to it’s size and he looked forward to being able to put larger and larger toys up there in the future.

As he rinsed it off, he thought about BigRed84 and the little dare he’d offered. Link knew so little about the man he’d just had internet sex with, but he did enjoy how the stranger brought out his own naughty side. In the real world Link would never be able to say those things, or do those things. He’d be too ashamed. At least with BigRed84 Link could pretend to do everything he always wanted to do, if not with the man he loved.

Setting the butt plug in a secret box under the sink, Link went back into the bedroom and got into bed. It really was late and he _did_ have to work in the morning. More filmings of Good Mythical Morning with his best friend. Thirty-plus years of friendship and still going strong. The only thing that could make it better would be if Rhett would be in love Link as much as he was with him. If only.

‘ _Oh well._ ’ Link bemoaned. There was always the fantasy.

As he clicked off the light and closed his eyes, he thought one last time about BigRed84’s dare. It was a crazy thought, but it did sound fun, and Link was never one to back down from a dare. Besides, no one would never know. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events detailed in this chapter are based on Good Mythical Morning 872: [Unbelievable Medical Procedures](https://youtu.be/WQTnI66LDGQ), the wheel ending of, and the Good Mythical More after.

Link stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, checking over his clothes. His shirt, a plaid pattern of red and blues, was buttoned up all the way to his collar. He studied it a moment before undoing the top button, revealing a tiny bit of his neck and the grey t-shirt underneath. The look wasn’t outrageously risque, but then again it wasn’t the only thing he was trying out. There was something else different today. 

Turning around, he examined the butt of his dark blue jeans. All appeared to be normal, no hint of what secret he was hiding there. He couldn’t help but smirk at his own audacity, unable to believe that he was really doing this. Sure he’d thought about it, once or twice in the dark hours of the night when he was alone with his own thoughts, the naughty ones he kept secret deep inside. Thoughts he hid in the corners of his mind next to his desires for things he could never have, things he wasn’t supposed to want.

Like Rhett.

Still, a deal was a deal. That little dare from his online companion was just the little push he needed to bring his fantasy into reality. Link could lie, of course, tell his friend that he had done this deed. After all, BigRed84 would never know the difference, but Link _wanted_ to do this. It was devious and exciting, and right now he wanted more of both in his life. It was time to stop dreaming about things, writing about them, and start living them, in the small ways that he could.

This had to be the most adventurous thing he’d done in quite some time, and if Rhett knew what his co-host had planned he would most definitely freak out. Link was having second and third thoughts about this himself. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe he should just forget about the whole thing. He shifted slightly on his feet and he felt something inside of him move as well, in the most pleasant way. He smirked again. Biting his lip, he looked into his own eyes in the mirror. He was going to do this.

The butt plug was just a small plastic thing, nestled perfectly right inside the tight muscles of his anus. It wasn't the first thing he’d ever put up there, or the strangest, but it wasn’t supposed to be. He wanted something that would go unnoticed should anyone stare too long at his butt and let’s be honest: who wouldn’t want to? He struck a pose. Looking down at his backside once more he grinned. He thought it didn’t look half bad. If only Rhett would think so, too.

As he drove the company car towards his friend’s house, he couldn’t help but wiggle in his seat. The plug wasn’t quite hitting that special spot, but that was a good thing. He wasn’t looking to get a boner or come while he was at work. It was just for a little excitement. Now he was just getting his squirming out of his system before he picked up Rhett because that’s when the real game would begin. He couldn’t let his best friend know about this little secret. The tall blond would be completely disgusted if he knew, as would the crew. He felt a rush of adrenaline at getting caught though. Like a roller coaster, the thrill was in the threat of danger.

“Morning, Link!” Rhett greeted, getting into the car. Link smiled, like he always did, trying to be completely nonchalant.

“Morning. You have a good night?” There was a short hesitation before Rhett answered.

“Uh, yeah. A bit boring though. Uh, yourself?” Link thought back to the night before. It had been anything but boring.

“Quiet night,” he said. “Read a little bit then went to bed.”

“Can’t complain though. It’s nice to have a day off once in awhile just to relax.” Link nodded in agreement. He had certainly felt relaxed after last night’s… activities.

“What’s on the schedule for today?” he asked, as they headed down the road towards the studio. 

“Strange medical procedures quiz. Gonna have you guess if they’re real or not.”

“Cool.” Good. A simple episode. Not a lot of moving about, nothing that would be taxing on his lower body. Nothing that would show off his butt. He was moderately certain no one could see through his jeans, the little toy hidden underneath, but he was still paranoid anyway. He was willing to take chances up to a point and if he didn’t have to stand up at all during the show, all the better.

~ ~ ~

It didn’t take long for Link to become used to having the toy inside himself. It was so small that it really didn’t hinder any movement and after a few hours he hardly noticed it was there. He was too distracted to focus on anything but work and had almost forgotten it completely by the time they started recording.

They started filming GMM alright. Rhett’s quiz, and those nasty drops of oregano oil he had to place on his tongue whenever he got a question wrong, kept Link’s brain fairly occupied. By the time they were moving onto the wheel ending he was certain this whole naughty experiment wasn’t nearly as adventurous as he had hoped.

‘ _This is a breeze,_ ’ he told himself. ‘ _I should have gone with something bigger._ ’ 

“ ‘World’s worst garbage man’,” Rhett read aloud off of the wheel. Sounded simple enough, and very innocuous. As Rhett slid a bit off screen, no doubt to be the garbage man in question, Link tilted his chair to face him. The brunet mimed placing a garbage bag from over his shoulder into the imaginary dumpster, ready for ‘garbage man Rhett’ to come and take it away.

“Got my garbage here. Putt’n it in the thing…” Rhett backed up his chair towards him, beeping like a truck before turning around. Instead of grabbing the trash, he took hold of Link’s arms and began to pull. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

“It-it n- it’s over here…” Link stumbled, unsure as to what Rhett was playing at.

“Nope,” Rhett insisted. “I’m gonna need you as well.”

“Wha-?”

“I take bodies,” Rhett clarified, continuing to pull.

“You take-?” A small warning went off in the back of Link’s mind. Where was Rhett headed with this?

“I take bodies,” Rhett repeated, still pulling. His eyes seemed locked with Link’s and they were very unnerving, though not in an entirely unpleasant way. Still, Link was nervous.

“Well I’m not… I’m a live body.” In response, Rhett released one of Link’s arms just to raise it up and bring it down swiftly, but softly against his neck, as if giving him a karate chop, pretending to kill him. He even gave a little sound effect for good measure. Link feigned death immediately. He trusted Rhett and he knew how to play out the scene. Whatever his friend had planned, he would play along.

“I was in the CIA; you’re dead now,” Rhett was explaining as Link’s head fell down dramatically. The only thing left was to let his co-host pick him up and carry him off, or whatever he was planning to do. Unfortunately, as the taller man lifted him up, he didn’t put force into lifting and Link’s body went into more of a roll.

“Take your body and you just roll, just ro... just-” he gave a small giggle as Link’s butt came into view- “Roll with it! Just roll!” The crew was laughing and Link felt a stab of fear shoot through his body.

‘ _They can’t see it? Can they?_ ’ On instinct, he lifted his hand as best he could to cover his entrance.

“Okay, we’re gonna need to find-” Rhett didn’t finish his sentence but started beeping and backing up again as the crew continued to laugh.

“Whoa! Don’t show the back! Don’t show-” Link felt his body coming back down and Rhett’s chest, still pressed against him, shook with another good chuckle. Link realized that people were laughing and not freaking out.

‘ _They didn’t see anything_ ,’ he told himself. ‘ _Everything is fine. Be cool._ ’ As he righted himself, his face slightly flushed, he played it off laughing with the rest of them. Still, he sat down somewhat gingerly as he tried to calm himself.

“I didn’t want you to-” he started to explain. He felt he had to, just to keep guesses from going wild.

“I just grab them however they fall,” Rhett interrupted.

“I was like-” Link stood up to demonstrate, feeling the need to replay the moment for Rhett’s benefit. “I was like this.” It was worth it just to see Rhett laugh again, his own face slightly red at the ridiculousness of the wheel ending. “I didn’t want people to see… see my crack.” As he said it, he understood how little sense that explanation made, but the truth… there was no way he was going to tell him the real reason for his behavior.

“I didn’t want people to see my crack,” Rhett repeated, mockingly. “Which… through my jeans?” Hearing his own explanation called out, Link couldn’t help but laugh at himself.

‘ _Just move on._ ’

“Welcome to Good Mythical More,” he began, trying to change the subject. Rhett, meanwhile, was taking a drink from his mug and Link thought he heard a small moan come from his bearded lips, echoing in the small cup. Then a thought came to him. Was Rhett okay? Immediately he looked to his friend and turned the conversation back. “I didn’t want you to hurt your back, man. Trying to flip me over. You alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I was, I knew I was just going to stop short. You know.” Link nodded understanding. Rhett was saying he was fine, and not to worry about it. So they moved on with the more. Link tried to play as normal, but he still felt a bit off. He couldn’t believe how close he’d come to revealing his secret, and right in front of the camera too. As the two men continued, he reminded himself he would have to check the recording later before they uploaded it to YouTube. There was no way in hell he was going to let the internet find out what he had done. That would probably be the death of him and the show.

~ ~ ~

Despite feeling distracted as they started filming Good Mythical More, Link made it through alright. Even when Rhett asked him about the earlier skit, Link brushed it off. He didn’t want to discuss it. He wanted to forget it ever happened. He couldn’t wait until he could get some alone time, maybe pull out this toy and be done with it. But what would he do with it once he removed it? Stuff it in a drawer where anyone in the crew could find it? No. The only solution was to leave it in until he could get home.

It didn’t help that he was slightly turned on as well. The whole venture, being brought so close to disaster, was quite the thrill. Plus, he was next to Rhett. The man had grabbed him, touched him with his big, strong, hands, and it was all a bit much. While Link was able to maintain a calm, cool exterior, inside his body was starting to turn against him. He had to focus to remain placid, but his co-worker and crush wasn’t making it easy.

“Oak suppositories,” Rhett was saying. “For ancient Romans the oak tree had great importance. It was a sign of virility and strength so it was only fitting when a man needed a little help in the bedroom he would be prescribed oak bark suppositories. Little itchy, but totally worth it.”

“Man…” That’s all he needed. Picturing something up Rhett’s butt.

“You gotta wet ‘em, you got to wet ‘em first,” Rhett continued, not helping. “You don’t put ‘em in dry. I made that mistake one too many times. One time,” he added quickly, making himself and several of the crew laugh. Link shook his head. 

“I’ve never looked at an oak tree and thought I want a piece of that up my butt.” ‘ _Unless you count Rhett as an oak tree,_ ’ his brain couldn’t help but add. He just managed to hold his tongue before saying, ‘ _I’d much prefer something else._ ’ 

It was going to be a long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few months later that Rhett was working late at the office. He and Twink182 had continued their semi-daily trysts and it seemed to be working for both of them. It wasn’t exactly a normal, healthy relationship, but Rhett didn’t exactly have time to find someone in the real world. He and Link had been working very hard lately, stocking up on GMM episodes and putting together plans for filming Buddy System. In fact, this evening he and his co-host were here at the office together to do the latter.

“Do you know any words that rhyme with ‘cycle’?” Link muttered, only half directing the question at his friend across the room. Rhett, sitting on their couch with his guitar in hand, looked up but didn’t really have an answer to give. He had been too busy trying to figure out the bridge of the song they were working on. 

“Um.. Sil... Li- I got nothing,” Rhett finally shrugged. “I’m sorry, I can’t think about lyrics right now.” He turned back to the strings of his guitar, barely managing a few cords before sighing to himself. Link, meanwhile, tossed his pencil aside in a huff before getting to his feet and stretching.

“Me neither. I need a break,” he groaned, cracking his neck. “You want to head out, grab a bite?” It was later than they usually had supper, but then again, they had been working very hard. Still, Rhett was stubborn and he felt like he was very close to something. He shook his head. 

“You go on ahead. I want to work on this a bit more,” he added, gesturing to his guitar. Link grabbed his jacket and car keys with a nod.

“Alright. See you later. Don’t work too hard.” With that, he was out the door and Rhett was left alone with his music. Sometimes he was never more at home then when he was alone with just a guitar and the notes falling from his fingers. After a while he wasn’t even working on the song anymore, just laying back with his eyes closed and letting the music flow out naturally. His eyes were closed as the notes filled the air and wrapped around him. It wasn’t long before he lost all track of time and when he opened his eyes again a full hour had gone by.

‘ _Man, Link has been gone a long time,_ ’ he fretted. Picking up his phone he fully intended to call his friend and ask him if he was going to be much longer when he noticed he had received an IM.

**Twink182:** I’m bored outta my mind

Rhett stopped breathing. Twink182 had never contacted him during work hours before. Of course, this was much later than he normally worked, so he couldn’t really get mad. After hesitating for over a minute, Rhett unlocked his phone and typed out a quick response. With the whole studio to himself he wasn’t afraid of anyone walking in. Still, he was slightly nervous.

**BigRed84:** Me too. Working late 

As soon as the words were typed and sent, Rhett felt a rush of excitement. He promised himself he wouldn’t never let this internet companionship interfere with his normal life, nor would he exchange words while at work. Surely this didn’t count, right? It was after hours and it’s not like anyone would ever know. He bit his lip as he saw his friend starting to reply back.

**Twink182:** That sucks. Too bad I’m not there with you. I’d make it more fun

**BigRed84:** I’m the only one here. 

It was more than a simple statement. It was an invitation. His work on this song was going nowhere and he dearly wanted to see what this man had in mind when it came to ‘fun’.

**Twink182:** It’s a crime that a sexy man such as yourself is alone on a Friday night. 

**BigRed84:** No doubt. 

Licking his lips he dared to push things further. His fingers hovered over the keypad, but then he had another thought. Putting his guitar aside he put the phone in his pocket and ducked out of the office. He didn’t have to go far, just downstairs to the changing room. No one would have any reason to go in there, not even Link, and even if someone _did_ barge in on him he could come up with a reasonable explanation as to why he was in there instead of his office. In the meantime, he had a fair amount of privacy.

**BigRed84:** On the other hand, there are benefits to me being alone here 

A raise. A big one. Rhett was never one to participate in lewd activities in what was practically a public place, but something about this Twink182 guy really brought out the more mischievous side of him. Or maybe all he needed was a little push.

**Twink182:** Oh really? ;) What did you have in mind?

**BigRed84:** Well 

**BigRed84:** If you were here I have a few pieces of furniture I’d love to show you 

**BigRed84:** Maybe bend you over

**Twink182:** I love the way you think Red

**Twink182:** Any particular piece you’d prefer? 

One piece of furniture popped into Rhett’s mind immediately. One that he had wanted to use for more than it was intended for years now, but he hesitated to tell his online friend. That fantasy he wasn’t ready to share, wasn’t willing to give up on. It was for him and his imaginary Link only and he didn’t want to give that up. Not yet.

**BigRed84:** There’s this couch upstairs. Big, comfy. Folds out ;) 

**Twink182:** Do you want to play, Big Red?

**BigRed84:** I shouldn’t 

**Twink182:** That doesn’t answer my question 

Rhett put the phone on the table in front of the mirror and took a few steps back, rubbing his face and running his fingers through his hair. Twink182 was leaving it all up to him and all it would take would be one word… just one… and everything would change. They would take this game to a new level. He wanted it, of course he did, but there was no going back. If he sullied this room, even if he cleaned up afterwards, the memory of what he had done would always be there. The next time he and Link stood here, together, and got ready together, Rhett would know. Would he even be able to look Link in the eyes?

When Rhett didn’t text for awhile, Twink182 replied back. After gathering himself a bit, Rhett checked the text.

**Twink182:** I wish I could play at work. There’s this guy I like. A lot.

**Twink182:** He’s straight (boo) but if I could there’s this desk I’d love to play with him on

**BigRed84:** You work in an office?

**Twink182:** Not telling :p

**BigRed84:** What’s he like?

‘ _Why do I care?_ ’ Rhett wondered, sitting down on the stool before the mirror. It wasn’t just curiosity. He figured even if he wasn’t ready to play in this room, it never hurt to read.

**Twink182:** Tall. Taller than you

‘ _I doubt it._ ’

**Twink182:** But gentle. That man is like a puppy sometimes. Innocent. Pure

**BigRed84:** Doesn’t sound like your type

**Twink182:** He has a great ass. Big hands

**BigRed84:** That’s more like you

**Twink182:** Don’t get me wrong. I love a big, strong, tough guy to come and take me hard 

**Twink182:** But I like that he’s a gentle soul. I guess I just want a guy who can be both

**BigRed84:** You want Mr. Perfect

**Twink182:** Sometimes I think if he were gay he would be Mr. Perfect

**Twink182:** Then I remember he’s not and I come talk to you

**BigRed84:** Oh thanks

**Twink182:** Don’t get me wrong. I love the time we spend together. No one can play like you do. If you fuck as good as you describe

**Twink182:** I wish you were here right now 

**BigRed84:** Where are you?

**Twink182:** I just got back from dinner and I’m hiding in the bathroom

**BigRed84:** Why?

**Twink182:** My roommate is upstairs. I don’t want him to hear.

**BigRed84:** Hear what?

**Twink182:** I thought we were going to play

**Twink182:** I sort of got myself worked up a bit

**BigRed84:** Tell me

**Twink182:** I’m sitting on the sink, my dick in my hand

**BigRed84:** Are you thinking about me?

**Twink182:** Would you like me to?

**BigRed84:** Maybe

**Twink182:** What else do you want me to do?

Rhett smiled to himself. His own desire to be touched was well and truly on the back burner, but he liked the idea of commanding his friend to touch himself. Glancing at the time he realized he should really be getting back to the office upstairs. Link could be back at any moment, but then he thought he wasn’t doing anything but looking on his phone. As long as he kept it in his pants, there was nothing to fear. It was fun, it was exciting and he took a deep breath before starting.

**BigRed84:** You sure you want to do this?

**Twink182:** What I want is for my hot coworker to bend me over a desk and ravage me

**Twink182:** What I need is for you to help me come right now so I can face him tomorrow and not get a boner from just being near him

**BigRed84:** Does that happen a lot?

**Twink182:** Sometimes

**Twink182:** Jealous?

**BigRed84:** Maybe

**Twink182:** I think about him sometimes, but he doesn’t talk dirty to me like you do

**Twink182:** He doesn’t want to touch me like you do

**Twink182:** And he doesn’t know what he’s missing

**BigRed84:** His loss

**BigRed84:** If I was there I’d treat you right

**BigRed84:** I’d kiss your neck as I wrap my hand around your cock

**Twink182:** Yes

**BigRed84:** I’d growl softly in your ear as I run my hand slowly up and down

**Twink182:** Touch me

**BigRed84:** I’d get down on my knees and suck your cock good and hard

**BigRed84:** I want your dick in my mouth right now

**BigRed84:** I’d make you come and swallow everything you had

**Twink182:** Oh god. Yes

**BigRed84:** Then I’d rip your jeans right off of you

**BigRed84:** Your pants and those fancy panties you wear

**BigRed84:** I’d bend you over, my hands on that glorious ass of yours, spreading you wide just for me

**Twink182:** More. Fuck I want you

**BigRed84:** Then, before you can even catch your breath, I’d put my big cock in your ass and ride you like wild stallion until you can’t even walk straight

**BigRed84:** I want your ass and I want to fuck it until I come all inside you

There was a long pause and for a moment Rhett was deeply ashamed about what he had typed. It wasn’t for Twink182, it never was. These were the secret desires he held for someone else but they all came spilling out onto the screen and his fingers could barely keep up with them. When he didn’t get a reply for awhile, he was afraid he had done too much, that someone had seen and everything was falling apart. Then, a text.

**Twink182:** I haven’t come that hard in awhile :)

Rhett smiled, despite himself, and rubbed the back of his neck before typing.

**BigRed84:** I’m glad I could help

**Twink182:** :p

**BigRed84:** I didn’t know you liked it that rough

**Twink182:** It helps that there’s a hot guy upstairs right now

Rhett paused. Twink182 had said he had a roommate earlier but he never said he was hot. He must have it bad if he’s got so many hot guys in his life. Not that Rhett was envious, he was just curious about what the man’s life was really like.

**Twink182:** Speaking of which, I should go. He’s probably gonna start wondering where I am.

**Twink182:** This was fun. We must do it again soon

_Twink182 is offline_

As soon as Rhett saw the notice of his online friend disconnecting, he cleared the conversation and closed the app. This time he made sure it was off; he made a mental note to be more careful in the future. What if that text had come through when Link was still here? Rhett shuddered to think if Link ever found out what vulgar things he had been up to.

Stepping out of the dressing room, Rhett made his way towards the stairs. With luck he could be back in their office with his guitar in hand before Link got back from his dinner and the question of why the bearded man was in that room wouldn’t come up. Rhett wasn’t in the mood for lying.

Passing by the downstairs bathroom, he nearly had a door rammed into his face. He took a step back. The bathroom door was opening and it had almost smacked him right in the nose. Before he could question it, Link stepped out of the tiny room. The blue-eyed brunet had a huge grin on his face and was slipping his phone into his pocket. He didn’t miss a step when he saw Rhett staring at him.

“Hey, Rhett,” he began, rather nonchalantly. “You get anymore work done on that chorus?”


	4. Chapter 4

Rhett couldn’t breathe. He stared at Link, his green eyes gazing over the man’s slightly reddened face, his dark hair hastily fixed back into place. It couldn’t be… The suspicion rapidly growing in his mind just couldn’t possibly be the truth. Surely it was just a coincidence that Link was coming out of the bathroom at the same time Twink182 was supposedly doing the same thing. Quickly Rhett recovered his composure and just gave his friend a pleasant smile as he followed him down the hall.

“Where you been, man?” he asked. A fair question. Even if Link hadn’t just been playing with himself in the bathroom just then, he had been gone a very long time.

“In -N- Out was crazy busy. I was barely able to get a table. Then there was a wreck on the freeway.” Link ran his hand nonchalantly through his hair. “I only just got back. What about you? You get a lot of work done? 

“Not really,” Rhett admitted. “I uh, just came downstairs to get a drink.”

“Oh man, I’m so thirsty right now.” It was said so offhandedly that normally Rhett would have paid it no mind. Instead he unconsciously licked his lips. 

‘ _I bet you are._ ’ Stepping into the kitchen Rhett didn’t say a word as he grabbed an empty glass from the cupboard. He knew he was being unusually quiet, but he couldn't help it. He was turning over the possibilities in his mind, remember every single dirty thing he ever typed out to Twink182. If he and Link really were the same person... 

“Rhett?” Link suddenly asked, shaking Rhett from his inner confusion. Looking up all he could offer was a blank expression. “Were you listening?”

“Sorry, just… thinking about the song.” ‘ _Good enough._ ’

“I was just suggesting we call it a night for now,” Link said, leaning against the counter. “That dinner took way longer than I had hoped and I don’t know about you but I’m freak’n exhausted.”

‘ _I bet you are._ ’

“Sure,” Rhett said out loud. “Sounds good. You wanna pick up again Monday?” He really wanted some time to think about this, at least get his own suspicions in order.

“I was thinking we could get together tomorrow, actually,” Link suggested, sipping his water. “Maybe a change in scene might help. You could come over to my place.”

‘ _Like a date?_ ’ was Rhett’s first thought. He violently shoved it aside, silently chastising himself. It was a crazy notion, even crazier than thinking that Link was actually Twink182. Yet he was hesitant to say yes to the invitation. For the first time in his life, Rhett feared what he might find over there. Of course, he felt stupid for the irrationality of that thought as well. Even if Link was Twink182 which he knew couldn’t possibly be so, it’s not like he’d leave his sex toys and fancy panties out for anyone to see. ‘ _He’d be more likely using them_.’ Another rouge thought, this one leaving Rhett with images of Link in those silk panties on, a toy in his behind.

“Or your place, if you’d prefer?”

‘ _Crap_.’ Rhett hadn’t meant to zone out again and Link was starting to get suspicious of his strange behavior. ‘ _Say you have plans, say you can’t make it. Whatever you do, don’t say yes._ ’

“Yeah, sure.” ‘ _Goddamn it._ ’

“Great! I’ll come around noon-ish. I’ll bring lunch.” With one last devilishly handsome smile, Link strode out of the kitchen. Rhett watched him go, unable to keep his eyes from that perfectly pert behind. Of course, he tried to get a good look at Link’s butt whenever he could, but this time he was also checking to see if there was a noticeable bump down there; maybe something there that shouldn’t be. There was no sign, just a wonderful view of an ass that never seemed to quit.

‘ _Calm down. It’s just Link,_ ’ he reminded himself. ‘ _It’s not Twink182. There’s just no way_.’ At the very least, it was highly unlikely, and he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Surely there had to be some way to find out for sure without directly asking him. After all, if he just came out and asked Link and he wasn’t Twink182…. Rhett really didn’t want to have to explain why he was asking, or worse tell him who Twink182 was and what they had been up to. He’d never be able to live it down, or forgive himself.

~ ~ ~

That evening Rhett sat before his computer, staring at the IM icon on his computer’s desktop. During his drove home he had convinced himself that Twink182, a stranger he had only known for only a few months, and Link, his best friend of thirty plus years, couldn’t possibly be the same person. The chances were just too low. He tried to relax, and put the idea out of his head, but he just couldn’t do it. Staring at his computer, Rhett felt more nervous than when he had started this unlikely relationship. Shame was swelling deep in his chest and it wouldn’t go away.

‘ _Link would never have sex over the internet,_ ’ he told himself. ‘ _He would never say those filthy things, or use a butt plug or wear panties_.’ With a sigh of relief, Rhett nodded unconsciously. His best friend was one of the goofiest people he had ever known, and together they had done many a strange thing both on and off screen, but Rhett knew it was all for comedy. Deep down Link was straight and relatively normal. Not this kinky Twink182 guy. No. They were two different people and that was that.

Signing into IM, Rhett took in a deep breath and let it out. He told himself he was being silly for nothing, and there was no reason for fear. Even if this guy was Link he didn’t know Rhett was Rhett. No names had been shared, no delicate details or and information that could reveal his identity. He was completely safe. If things got rough he could always break it off, end it, and that would be that.

He didn’t want it to end.

_BigRed84 is online_

**Twink182:** Hey baby

**Twink182:** Missed you ;)

‘ _Oh god, what if this is Link? This can’t be Link. This might be Link._ ’

**BigRed84:** Hey

**Twink182:** Did you miss me? Today was amazing. I know I only came a few hours ago but I’m getting hard just thinking about it

‘ _He’s not Link. He’s not Link. He’s not Link._ ’

**BigRed84:** I’ve never done that in public before. I mean no one was there but still. That was crazy.

**Twink182:** Crazy good though right? I came so hard just from your texts omg

**Twink182:** Is my turn? You want me to make you come baby?

Normally Rhett would be all for it. It _had_ been a thrill, and he usually enjoyed how Twink182 talked to him, making him hot and bothered with just words on a screen, but this time was different.

**BigRed84:** Can we just talk?

It was a big risk. They had talked very little outside of just sex conversations and Rhett wasn’t sure if Twink182 would be the type of guy to just talk. Maybe all he wanted out of this relationship was sex, or he wasn’t comfortable having more in depth conversations. It took a few minutes for him to respond to Rhett’s question, during which Rhett was certain he had made the wrong call.

**Twink182:** Having second thoughts about us?

‘ _Crap, that’s not what I meant._ ’ Although, to be fair, that’s exactly what Rhett was doing: having second thoughts… and third ones and fourth ones…

**BigRed84:** Don’t you ever have second thoughts about whatever this is?

**Twink182:** Sometimes

**Twink182:** If I’m honest

**Twink182:** But without you I’d probably go crazy

**BigRed84:** I thought I drive you crazy

**Twink182:** That too ;)

**Twink182:** Seriously though

**Twink182:** I kinda need this

‘ _Link…._ ’

‘ _Not Link. Not Link._ ’

**BigRed84:** You know that guy I told you about? That cute coworker of mine?

**Twink182:** The brunet with chiseled jaw and great ass? Yeah, I remember :p

‘ _Did I really say that? I guess I did._ ’

**Twink182:** You worried what he’ll think if he found out about us?

**BigRed84:** Very. But it’s not just that

**BigRed84:** I’m kinda in love with him

_Did I just admit that to Link? No. Not Link._

**Twink182:** You and I are in the same boat

**Twink182:** The hot guy at work I like. We’ve been friends forever but he has no clue how I feel

Rhett bit his lip, his heart racing faster before he could blink an eye. Did Link like him as more than just a friend? How long had this been going on? How long had he felt this way?

‘ _Not Link. Not Link._ ’

**BigRed84:** Really?

**Twink182:** How perfect is this? Two kinky gay guys in love with their hot straight coworkers and we just happen to find each other? It’s fucked up and I love it

**BigRed84:** You ever think about telling him how you feel?

**Twink182:** All the time

**Twink182:** But what good would that do? He’s straight. It would only make things weird.

**Twink182:** What about you? You ever tell your guy?

‘ _How much I lust after him? How much I want to be with him?_

_How much I’ve always loved him?_ ’

**BigRed84:** I guess I always thought I’d disgust him. That’d it would just push him away

**BigRed84:** I’d rather spend my life with him not knowing than not be with him at all

**Twink182:** Same

**Twink182:** I can’t imagine my life without him

**Twink182:** But I’m a guy and I have needs. I’m not looking for a committed relationship here

**Twink182:** Just some fun

**BigRed84:** Fair enough

**BigRed84:** Glad we cleared that up

**Twink182:** Wanna play now?

**BigRed84:** I got early thing in the morning. Tomorrow night?

**Twink182:** I might be working, but I’ll let you know

**BigRed84:** Goodnight Twinky

**Twink182:** Night Red :)

~ ~ ~

The next day Rhett was a totally wreck. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t make a final decision about Twink182. He wasn’t Link, but he could be, and if he was then had Link been harboring feelings for Rhett? For how long? Of course other than the coincidence of the bathroom, there was absolutely no proof that Link was the guy Rhett had been secretly having online sex with, but maybe it wasn’t proof that was was making it hard to discount the possibility. Hope. It was the hope that was blooming in his heart. Hope that Link could feel that way about him. Hope that they could be together like… _that_. It was a small spark, a tiny glimmer in Rhett’s heart, but it was stronger than any facts in his brain, and he clung to it like a life preserver. 

It was a little after eleven that Link showed up at Rhett’s house, a bag of burgers in hand, ready to work on their song for Buddy System. He had such a smile on his face that Rhett felt his heart soar. No matter what ever happened in his life to leave him confused, scared or worried, Link was there. He was always there, always capable of cheering him up just by being nearby.

‘ _God, I love this man._ ’

“Hey, Rhett! You ready to buckle down and get this song finished?”

“You bet.” Stepping back to let Link pass by, Rhett had to consciously restrain himself from just grabbing him and planting a kiss on him then and there. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d had just instinctive desires, but it had been awhile since he’d almost failed to stop himself. Link looked so good today, better than usual, or maybe that was just Rhett’s imagination?

After downing the burgers and fries, the two men set down in Rhett’s living room. Link opened up his laptop to what lyrics he had managed to cobble together so far while Rhett grabbed up his guitar to play the chords he had thought up the day before. It was just like old times, as if nothing had changed, and for the next few hours it was. Rhett completely forgot about Twink182, and how he and Link might be the same person. He just focused on the music and hanging out with his best friend. It was simple, it was easy, and more than anything it was comfortable. It hadn’t expected it to be, with all of his suspicions before. Instead everything was just fine for most of the day.

It was late when Link started checking his watch. Rhett didn’t notice it at first, but the later the hour the more often he glanced at the time. It took him a moment to remember that he had made plans with Twink182 yesterday. If Link was indeed that man, it would make sense that he was eager to get going.

“You got a date or something?” Rhett ventured. Link looked up, startled, before showing off his famous crooked smile.

“Maybe. I’m allowed to date, aren’t I?”

“Uh, y-yeah. Sure,” Rhett managed, thrown a bit by Link’s answer. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

“Nothing serious. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you; I’m not sure where it’s going just yet.”

“No, s’fine. Just surprised…. That you didn’t tell me, that is.” His heart felt a fair bit heavier suddenly and the air in the room tasted much more stale. “You can do whatever you want.” The next few seconds felt like hours and while Rhett knew he should let it go, he had to know more. “Anyone I know?”

“I doubt it,” Link answered, looking down at his computer and not really paying attention. “We met online.”

“That’s a little weird, right?” Rhett probed, trying to be delicate. To his surprise Link glared at him, sitting back in a huff.

“You know, things aren’t like they were in North Carolina, Rhett,” he started. “People meet people over the internet all the time. It doesn’t make us weird.”

“I never said you were weird-”

“See, this is why I didn’t tell you. I knew you were going to get all judgmental.” Slamming his laptop shut, Link got to his feet.

“I’m not being judgmental, man!” Rhett held his arms out, pleading, as he tried to figure out why Link was flipping out so much. “I’m just asking if you thought it was weird.”

“No, you’re trying to tell me _you_ think it’s weird. Well, it’s not. It’s perfectly lovely.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t have a fit.” Fit was an understatement; Link was practically fuming. Apparently Rhett had struck a nerve.

“I should get going anyhow,” Link stated, packing up his things. Rhett wanted to stop him, he really did, but he couldn’t think of anything that would make him stay. Nothing that didn’t betray what he knew, or what he thought he knew. Maybe Link just needed to blow off some steam. They had fought many times in the past. Link wouldn’t be angry forever.

“Alright. I’m sorry I upset you.” Rhett got to his feet, ready to walk his friend to the door. His expression of apology did give Link pause, but he had to follow through now. Backing down wasn’t in his nature.

“It’s late, we’re both tired. I think we should take tomorrow off, start fresh on Monday.”

“Sounds good, buddy.” Arms open wide, Rhett called Link in for a goodbye hug and after a moment’s hesitation, the brunet accepted it gladly. ‘ _I love you_.’ Rhett wanted to stay in that hug forever, but he knew eventually he had to let go. His only solace as he watched his best friend, the love of his life, head out into the night, was that no matter what happened, he would always come back. ‘ _If nothing else, best friends forever._ ’


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Sunday night rolled around, Rhett had finally developed a plan. He had come up with a way to find out, once and for all, to be absolutely sure if Link was indeed Twink182. He would catch him in the act. It was a simple idea, but it took a little bit of planning. First he had to make Twink182 give him an adress. It wasn’t easy; Twink182 had just as many reservations about trusting someone they met over the internet as Rhett did, but a compromise was reached. Soon enough he gave Rhett a P.O. box, somewhere hours north of the city. Rhett was reasonably sure Twink182 would have it forwarded to his house from there. That was the hard part done.

Next Rhett had to make a purchase. It didn’t take long to find a suitable item, but he had to make sure he could buy it without anyone knowing. It would be very bad if a lewd package ended up on his doorstep, or certain words ended up on his credit card bill. Eventually he found an online store that was very discreet, and it even had expedient shipping. Within a matter of days Rhett had a brand new toy in his possession. It was hard to wait for the delivery; every day he kept looking at Link and wondering. Every night he avoided online sex with Twink182, telling him he was too tired, or too busy. The day the item arrived Rhett was emotionally exhausted and physically frustrated.

At first glance it would appear to be a leather jockstrap; a black piece of mesh fabric to hold and cradle the penis and balls, with two straps to wrap around the butt and legs. However, this already fairly kinky piece of clothing had one additional feature. A small, yet powerful vibrating butt plug located at the back. The straps that held the jockstrap to the body also held the device in place. This meant that if turned on, the wearer couldn’t escape the vibrations even if they wanted to. It even came with a remote control with multiple settings.

Normally it came with just one. Rhett made sure to buy an extra. He would need it for his plan.

Packing the garment and one of the remotes carefully into a nondescript box, he mailed the ‘gift’ to his online friend, along with a note about how much fun he wanted him to have. Whether or not Twink182 was his real life friend, this was true. Especially if it was his friend. The second remote he kept for himself. It had a limited range and if Twink182 was the stranger he appeared to be it would do Rhett no good. That being the case, at the very least his online sex buddy could have a lovely time all by himself, and that would be just fine. If, however, he was really Link…

After about a week Twink182 sent him a message that he had received the gift and he was more than pleased.

**Twink182:** OMG I love it!!!

**BigRed84:** I thought you might :)

**BigRed84:** You can wear it under your pants and no one would ever know

**Twink182:** I love how kinky you are ;)

**Twink182:** I’m going to try it tonight!

**Twink182:** Care to join me?

**BigRed84:** I wouldn’t miss it for the world :)

Phase one was complete and Rhett was elated. Now came phase two which, depending on how things went, could be either the fun part or the most difficult part of all. The way he saw it, there were still only two possibilities. Either Link wasn’t Twink182, in which case his online friend would be very confused, but probably not displeased with how the night was going to unfold or Link was the man he had been having sex with online for months now. If so it would mean he was about to be either very embarrassed (possibly furious) or this was the beginning of a new chapter in their relationship. A very happy and sexy chapter Rhett couldn’t wait to experience.

That night, as Rhett sat in his car on the side of a deserted street, he signed onto IM on his phone. His hands were shaking as he typed out a friendly greeting to his friend, half from fear, half from excitement.

**BigRed84:** Hey Twinky

**Twink182:** Red!! I’m so excited. I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to join me for play time tonight

**Twink182:** You’ve been so busy this week

**BigRed84:** I know I’m sorry

**BigRed84:** I promise tonight I’m all yours ;)

**Twink182:** Yay!

**Twink182:** I already put them on. I feel so sexy

**BigRed84:** You’re always sexy

**Twink182:** You charmer you ;)

**BigRed84:** I wish I could be there to use the remote on you myself

**Twink182:** Isn’t that a sexy thought?

**Twink182:** You already turn me on just by talking to me

**Twink182:** But I guess it would be fun to have your finger on my literal button

**BigRed84:** Than imagine it is me with my finger on your button

**BigRed84:** Turn it on

**Twink182:** Oh my

**Twink182:** That’s nice

**Twink182:** And that’s just level one?

**BigRed84:** Leave it there for awhile

**BigRed84:** I want this playtime to last

**Twink182:** You’re a devil you know that?

**BigRed84:** I’m your devil

**Twink182:** This feels so good

**BigRed84:** I wish I could be there with you

**Twink182:** Tell me what you would do. I need you to touch me

**BigRed84:** Where are you?

**Twink182:** Maybe I’m on my couch in the living room

**Twink182:** Wearing nothing but this single garment ;)

**BigRed84:** I sit beside you gazing deep into your eyes

**BigRed84:** You are so beautiful

**Twink182:** I’ve waited too long for you to return

**Twink182:** I need your body next to mine

**BigRed84:** I run my hand through your hair then down your neck and chest

**Twink182:** You’re wearing too many clothes ;)

**BigRed84:** Patience

**BigRed84:** My hand travels down to your crotch. I palm your growing erection

**Twink182:** My cock is eager for you. It’s been too long

**BigRed84:** I kiss your lips as my hand massages you through the fabric

**Twink182:** I hold onto the couch, thrusting against your hand. More. I need more

**BigRed84:** I reach under the fabric. My fingers finally touch your delicious cock

**Twink182:** I moan at your touch. I’m so hard. Don’t stop

Had this conversation taken place weeks ago, Rhett would have been perfectly happy to go further. In fact, part of him was tempted to do just that, but that wasn’t the plan. Glancing up from his phone, Rhett saw there wasn’t another occupied car in sight. It was time for phase three.

**BigRed84:** Crap. Phone’s ringing. I’ve got to take this. I’m so sorry. Brb

**Twink182:** Are you fucking kidding me?!

Rhett truly was sorry, but it was a necessary part of his plan. Hopefully he wouldn’t be leaving his friend hanging for very long. Setting down his phone, he started his car and put it into gear. Link’s house was only a few blocks away; Rhett could be there in mere moments. With luck, Twink182 could wait a few more minutes.

As he drove up Link’s driveway, Rhett tried to be as stealthy as possible; he drove slowly so his tires made little noise and made sure his headlights were off so the light didn’t shine into Link’s windows. There were a few lights on in the house, but not many. Link was home and he was awake. At least some luck was on Rhett’s side.

Walking up to the front door, he was calm. He had been here hundreds of times before, there was nothing weird about him visiting, not even at this late hour. In his left hand was his guitar case, complete with guitar. He had been working on the chorus while he waited for the ornate toy to arrive. Just outside Link’s door, excuse at the ready, Rhett sent one last text to his internet lover.

**BigRed84:** OK back. Sorry. Where were we?

**Twink182:** I don’t know about you, but I’m about to burst over here. This vibrator is driving me crazy and it’s only on level one. Don’t ever leave me hanging like that again.

‘ _Perfect. He’s still wearing it._ ’

**BigRed84:** I got you baby.

‘ _Moment of truth._ ’ Holding his phone low so he could quickly put it away, he rung Link’s doorbell. Glancing down at his phone screen, he nearly dropped the thing, seeing the text that had just come in from Twink182.

**Twink182:** I can’t catch a fucking break. Someone’s at the door. Brb. I need to go tell him what to go do with himself.

**BigRed84:** OK

As soon as he sent his reply, Rhett locked his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. He prepared his best smile and waited for the door to open. When it swung open, Link was on the other side and for the briefest of moments he didn’t look happy but then, seeing who it was that had come to his door this late on a Saturday evening, Link’s jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

“R-Rhett!” he exclaimed. “Uh, what… what are you doing here?” He glanced around, as if to check and see who else had dropped by unannounced.

“I know I should have called first, but I thought I’d drop by and show you what I’ve been working on.” Gesturing to his guitar, Rhett took Link’s momentary shock as an opportunity to look him over. With jeans and a t-shirt on, he didn’t appear to be wearing anything out of the ordinary.  Certainly not anything on the more kinky side.

“It’s a bit late, isn’t it?” Link managed, obviously trying to find an excuse as to why he couldn’t let his best friend into his house just then.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t wait.” Putting on his best ‘I’m know I’m goofy but you love me’ face, Rhett continued. “Can I come in?” Link hesitated for a moment but then relented with his own half smile.

“Sure. Let me just grab my laptop and I’ll meet you in the living room.” Rhett gladly made his way inside and to the aforementioned room. He knew his way easily enough. As Link dashed into the other room to get his computer, Rhett snuck a text from his phone.

**BigRed84:** You still want to play?

A few moments later he got a reply.

**Twink182:** I can’t someone showed up.

**BigRed84:** Is he cute?

**Twink182:** Stop it. I have to go.

“Everything okay, Link?” Rhett called out.

“Coming!” Link called back.

**Twink182:** Text me tomorrow so we can finish this.

_Twink182 is offline_

Closing the IM app and putting his phone away, Rhett sat down on Link’s couch and opened his guitar case just as Link stepped into the room. He looked a little flustered, but Rhett didn’t want to comment. Everything was falling into place.

“I have some new lyrics I want to run by you, too,” Link said, sitting down on the chair across from Rhett. He brushed some loose hairs off of his forehead and Rhett’s heart skipped a beat. He felt like he was on top of the world, knowing that the man he had been in love with for decades was also the man who was into kinky sex with other men and was, at the very least, open to having a relationship with his bearded friend. It was more than Rhett could have ever hoped for.

‘ _I should tell him who I am,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _Tell him how much I want to be with him in the real world._ ’ It made sense, and for a moment he strongly considered it, but that wasn’t the plan. Without letting on one bit, Rhett continued to talk to Link as if nothing had changed. It didn’t really feel like things has changed between them. Link wasn’t a different person, now that Rhett knew more about his sex life. He was the same man he grew up with, the same man he worked with, the same man he loved. It was just there was more to him than before. Definitely in a good way.

After working for a short while, Link wasn’t really paying attention to Rhett, instead staring down at his screen typing something. Trying to be as sly as possibly, Rhett reached into his pocket. His fingers grazed the small device inside- the second remote. He had wrestled with this part of his plan for some time, but finally decided that the Twink182 he had grown to know over the past few months would be into this sort of thing, and if Link wasn’t Twink182 then there’d be no foul, only fun.

He pushed the button. Level one.


	6. Chapter 6

Link jumped in his seat. Just a little, just a flinch. Rhett pretended not to notice, masking his hand’s movement by scratching his leg. Then, without looking up he moved his fingers back to the neck of his guitar, checking the tension on the strings. Link coughed and adjusted his seat.

“So for this part,” Rhett was saying, as if nothing had just happened. “Where we repeat ‘best friend forever’ I think the tune should go way high and then down, instead of straight up. Like this.” Playing the music on his guitar, while singing alone, he demonstrated what he was talking about. Link paid close attention but there was something in his eyes that told Rhett he was slightly distracted. When Rhett was done, Link nodded, thoughtfully, and made a few notes on his computer.

“Sounds good,” he noted. Rhett was impressed by his colleague’s self control. As they continued to work, Link seemed to get used to the no-doubt lovely vibrations coming from the glorified jockstrap. Fighting his desire to just crank the device to the highest level, Rhett tried a different technique. Shifting closer to Link, he peered over his shoulder onto the laptop. Link visibly stiffened.

“Do you have the bridge rewrite done?” Rhett asked, casually placing his arm around Link’s seat. He had done it many times before, but it had never been a big deal before. Now he almost made a point to brush against Link’s back as he put his arm in place.

“I, I have part of it done. Uh, let me… let me bring it up. Just a sec.” His blue eyes were focused like twin beams onto the computer screen, as if he was trying to not see how close his best friend was sitting next to him. Rhett reached into his pocket with his other hand and hit the button on the remote control once more.

Level two.

This time Link took in a sharp breath. His fingers twitched against the keys of his computer and Rhett unconsciously licked his lips. Again Link tried to play it off as nothing, but this time Rhett couldn’t hold back a gentle taunt.

“You okay?” he wondered, as if he wasn’t the entire cause of Link’s awkward pleasure. Link cleared his throat.

“Fine, uh.” Setting his laptop onto the coffee table, he got to his feet. “I’m going to make a cup of coffee. You want anything?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Rhett smiled gently, but there was more to his grin than simple pleasantry. He knew he was having way too much fun with this and he was just getting started.

Link almost pranced out of the room but instead of heading straight for the kitchen, he made a beeline for the bedroom. Now Rhett got nervous; there were only two reasons he could be going into his room and one of those was to remove the garment. That just wouldn’t do at all. Quickly Rhett took after him, ready to feign a need to use the bathroom if he had to. His friend was in the room, tossing blankets on his bed and muttering to himself.

“Where is it?!”

‘ _Looking for his remote, no doubt,_ ’ Rhett figured. To Link he wondered “You get lost on the way to the kitchen?” Link turned with a start, looking especially guilty. Normally Rhett would be suspicious, but he just looked at his friend with oblivious curiosity.

“I, uh, I was just…” Link fumbled, desperate for an excuse. Rhett could have easily let him ramble on until he fell apart, but he wasn’t that cruel.

“I wanted to ask if you had any beer?” he offered, giving his friend an out. Link latched onto it like a life preserver.

“Yes! I think I do!” He gave a nervous chuckle and headed back into the hall. “Let me get you one.” With Rhett close behind, Link led the way back to the kitchen. Once inside Link walked over to the fridge and looked inside, fully engrossed in searching for a beer to give his friend. Slightly bent over, his jeans were even more tight and Rhett could just barely discern the outline of leather straps hidden under the fabric. It was unbelievably hot. Taking a chance, he pushed the button again.

Level three.

Link lurched forward like he had been slapped, his head nearly hit the freezer door. Immediately Rhett felt guilty and he rushed forward to check on his friend. Of course he couldn’t pass up this opportunity to grasp Link’s side, just below the ribs. His hands were so warm, heat radiating from his body and he thought he heard Link sigh from his touch.

“Whoa there, buddy,” he gushed, holding Link a bit tighter than necessary. “You sure you’re feeling alright?” Link’s eyes were dilated, his face was flush. As he turned his head to speak his lips were almost close enough to kiss.

“I think I’m a bit light headed,” he admitted. Stumbled over to the nearest counter, he slipped out of Rhett’s grasp and began fanning himself with the color of his shirt.

“Let me get you a glass of water,” Rhett offered, hiding his knowing grin. Taking a glass from the cupboard, he began filling it from the sink while his eyes snuck a peek at the front of Link’s pants. There was a noticeable bulge. Biting his lip, Rhett didn’t say a word about it but just handed his friend the filled glass. Link drank half of it in one gulp. “Do I need to take you to see a doctor or something?”

“No!” Link blurted. “I- I’m fine,” he said, recovering his composure. “Thanks for the water.”

“No problem. You ready to get back to work?” Taking one last swig, Link nodded.

“Sure. Let me just use the bathroom and I’ll be all set.”

‘ _Oh no,_ ’ Rhett mused. ‘ _You’re not getting away that easy. Not when we’re so close._ ’ He couldn’t let Link take off the jockstrap, not yet. Still, he nodded understandingly and didn’t say a thing as his friend left the kitchen for the bathroom. He did, however, follow close behind, his finger on the remote.

Level four.

Falling against the nearest wall, Link let out a deep, guttural moan. The vibrating butt plug was almost at full power and pressing right up against his prostate; he could barely hold himself steady. Rhett was there in an instant, his hands on Link’s waist to keep him up. He could hear a distinct humming and there was no doubt as to its source.

“Link…” he began, but Link waved it off.

“I’m… I’m fine. I just…. I just need to… uh…” Another moan. He was so close now; a damp spot had already formed on the front of his jeans. His member was rock hard and he didn’t even bother hiding it now. Rhett leaned against the wall next to him, an arm just above Link’s head. He gazed into those blue eyes, almost entirely black now and it took all of his strength not to devour his mouth then and there.

“You’re so beautiful,” he admitted. Link’s half-lidded eyes shot open at these words, staring into Rhett’s soul.

“Red?” Link gasped, his voice struggling to speak.

“Twinky,” Rhett replied, confirming the other man’s suspicions. Link was at a loss for words. Between the shock of realization and the vibrations in his ass, he could barely think. Rhett leaned closer.

“Are you enjoying the toy I bought you?” he cooed, teasingly. Taking a chance, he moved his free hand down Link’s hip, watching his reactions closely. If Link wanted to stop this now, this was his chance. He could very easily through Rhett off of him, or push him away, and Rhett wouldn’t have resisted. If, however, he wanted this as much as Rhett, if he felt the same way…

“You’re such a fucking tease,” he chided, a tiny smile peeking out.

“Do you want me to stop?” Rhett baited, pulling away. Link grabbed him before he got to far.

“I want you to finish what you started.” Reaching up behind Rhett’s head, Link pulled the taller man down to his level and captured his mouth with his own. The kiss was sweet, but not gentle. Link was practically in a fervor as he dragged his fingernails across Rhett’s neck. Moving his hand to the small of Link’s back, Rhett pulled him close, holding their bodies close together. He could feel something large and firm pressing against him.

With a soft growl, Rhett moved his hand down to the bottom of Link’s backside. Finding the base of the vibrator, he pushed against it, forcing it deeper inside. Link gasped against his lips.

“Fuu.. Rhett,” he begged, teetering on the edge of sanity. “I need you, please… touch me.” Rhett kissed him again, this time so tenderly, before pulling him away from the wall. He led him back to the bedroom then, in one fluid motion, tossed him effortlessly onto the bed.

“I’ve dreamed about this for so many years,” he admitted, lying on the covers beside Link. “Why didn’t we ever do this before?”

“ ‘Cause we’re stupid,” came the flippant response. “Come here.” Guiding Rhett closer, Link wasn’t interested in conversation just now. He wanted Rhett, wanted him more than ever, and the constant thrumming of the vibrator was threatening to drive him insane. He could have very easily come just from that sensation, but he wanted more, wanted Rhett’s hand to push him over the edge, wanted to finally have the experience he had been fantasizing about forever.

While Link was unbuttoning Rhett’s plaid shirt, Rhett unbuckled Link’s belt. Frantically the two of them made quick of each other’s clothing, trying to make up for years of wasted time apart and fully clothed. Soon enough Link was wriggling out of his tight, skinny jeans, leaving him in only the still-vibrating garment and a pair of no-show socks. Rhett, retrieving the remote from his own pair of pants before tossing them aside, stopped his friend just as he moved to remove the jockstrap.

“Not yet,” he commanded, his finger on the button. “Shall we see what level five is like?” Link’s erection was barely contained in the garment and Rhett pulled back the mesh fabric much to his relief. With his other hand he hit the button one last time.

Level five.

Link bucked against the empty air, letting out an unbridled cry. Setting aside the remote, Rhett gripped Link’s depraved cock in his hand while he kissed along his neck. His friend, his lover, was magnificent, as he writhed on the bed. Sweat pooled in the dip of his chest and plastered his hair to his forehead. His muscles flexed along his chest and stomach; his hands clutched onto the bedspread, lost in his pleasure. Rhett barely had to move as Link continued to thrust into his hand, adjusting his fingers to caress the velvet skin and help him reach his peak.

“Rhett…” Link whimpered. “Oh fuck, I… I can’t…” Rhett hushed his cries with a gentle kiss, tracing his mouth with his own bearded lips.

“It’s okay, Link,” he whispered. “Come for me. I got you.” Link could barely breathe and just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, his whole body went stiff. He felt a pressure from deep inside and then with a primal grunt, at long last there was release. Rhett didn’t let go as Link came, again and again, not until he began to grow soft in the taller man’s hand. Then, finally turning off the vibrator, Rhett held him close. Link’s eyes were closed for a long time as he recovered from his orgasm, his heart slowed and his breathing eventually got back to normal. When he opened his eyes, he gazed up at Rhett and smiled.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, his voice hushed.

“About how I was BigRed84?” Link nodded. “Honestly I didn’t know you were Twink182 for a long time, but I began to suspect until a week ago.”

“Holy crap,” Link chuckled. “Now I’m remembering everything we said, everything we did. 

“Now we can do it for real,” Rhett noted. “If… if you want.”

“Definitely… and there are few other things I’ve been wanting to try.”

“Starting with?” Rhett nervously asked. Link kissed him before answering.

“Telling you how… how much I… I love you, Rhett.” Holding back tears of joy, Rhett held Link even tighter.

“I love you, too.” ‘ _More than anything._ ’ “We should get you cleaned up,” he suggested, sitting up. Link nodded, carefully removing the jockstrap so he could clean it and himself.

“Sounds good to me,” he agreed. “And then...” With a devilish grin he snatched up the discarded remote and wiggled it at Rhett with a cocked eyebrow. “Then... I think it’s your turn.”

****

**The End**


End file.
